momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
3B Junior Tamaranai Video ~Kirakira-hen~
3B Junior Tamaranai Video ~Kirakira-hen~ (3B Junior たまらないビデオ〜キラキラ編〜) is the DVD release of the third live concert of 3Bjunior, 3B junior no Machiawase wa Harajuku de!! (3B juniorの待ち合わせは原宿で!!). The concert was held on December 27, 2009 at the Belle époque College of Beauty in Harajuku. The concert was released on March 22, 2010 for a limited amount of time. Details *... Set List The DVD release only contains select parts of the concert. 'Disc 1' *1.) kiss of beach ~ 3Bjunior *2.) Mirai e Susume! (未来へススメ!) ~ Momoiro Clover (ももいろクローバー) *3.) Fallin' Snow ~ Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子) *4.) Koisuru Otomegokoro (恋するオトメゴコロ) ~ creamy♥parfait (クリィミー♥パフェ) *5.) One LOVE ~ 3Bjunior *6.) Ano Sora e Mukatte (あの空へ向かって) ~ Momoiro Clover (ももいろクローバー) with 3Bjunior Bonus Material: *1.) Self Introductions & Making of the BLT Photo Album (自己紹介&BLT写真集メイキング) *2.) Choreography Teaching Videos (振り付け講座): **kiss of beach **One LOVE **Nani ga Nandemo (なにがなんでも) *3.) Bonus Videos (おまけ映像): **Moonwalk Challenge! (ムーンウォークにチャレンジ！) **Yuuko Takayama's Backstage Report (高山侑子の楽屋探訪) Featured Members In the early years, each member of 3Bjunior was given an attendance number, which is similar to the numbering scheme used by Ebichuu. Generally, age decreases as the attendance number increases. Total Members: 49 *1.) Miori Takimoto (瀧本美織) - Graduated *2.) Arisa Kuwata (桑田ありさ) - Graduated *3.) Airi Mitsuki (満月あいり) - Graduated *4.) Rio Yamashita (山下リオ) *5.) Yuuko Takayama (高山侑子) *6.) Mao Inami (伊波麻央) *8.) Reni Takagi (高城れに) *9.) Haruka Etou (江藤遥) *10.) Yuuko Araki (新木優子) *11.) Miyuu Wagawa (和川未優) *12.) Manami Ikura (伊倉愛美) *13.) Runa Yumikawa (弓川留奈) *14.) Sumire Fujishiro (藤白すみれ) *15.) Kanako Momota (百田夏菜子) *16.) Mana Konno (今野真菜) *18.) Ayami Ishihara (石原彩美) *19.) Akari Hayami (早見あかり) *20.) Wakana Hashimoto (橋本わかな) *21.) Shiori Tamai (玉井詩織) *22.) Maria Tani (谷まりあ) *23.) Natsuo (夏緒) *24.) Junna Ikezawa (池沢純奈) *25.) Hinata Kirishima (桐嶋ヒナタ) *26.) Shizune Nagao (長尾寧音) *27.) Aoi Gondou (権藤葵) *28.) Emi Fukumoto (福本エミ) *29.) Naho Kasuga (春日南歩) *31.) Nana Komatsu (小松菜奈) *32.) Riko Shinzaki (新崎莉子) *33.) Ayaka Sasaki (佐々木彩夏) *34.) Ryouka Aoi (蒼井涼香) *35.) Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子) *36.) Rika Mayama (真山りか) *37.) Nana Tanikawa (谷川菜奈) *38.) Kanon (奏音) *39.) Mizuki (瑞季) *40.) Hinaki Yano (矢野妃菜喜) *41.) Sara Saitou (斉藤沙良) *42.) Natsu Anno (杏野なつ) *43.) Yuzuki Ooguro (大黒柚姫) *44.) Reina Miyazaki (宮﨑れいな) *45.) Yuuka Yano (矢野優花) *46.) Narumi Uno (宇野愛海) *47.) Misaki Hoshii (星井美咲) *48.) Ayaka Yasumoto (安本彩花) *49.) Momona Natsukawa (夏川桃菜) *50.) Rii Tachibana (橘里依) *51.) Makoto Shiraishi (白石真琴) *DH.) Momoka Ariyasu (有安杏果) Featured Groups *Momoiro Clover (ももいろクローバー) **Purple: Reni Takagi (高城れに) **Red: Kanako Momota (百田夏菜子) **Blue: Akari Hayami (早見あかり) **Yellow: Shiori Tamai (玉井詩織) **Pink: Ayaka Sasaki (佐々木彩夏) **Green: Momoka Ariyasu (有安杏果) *creamy♥parfait (クリィミー♥パフェ) **Lemon Yellow: Manami Ikura (伊倉愛美) **Blooming Sakura Pink: Sumire Fujishiro (藤白すみれ) **Emerald Green: Naho Kasuga (春日南歩) *3Bjunior Appearing, but not Performing in this Release: *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (私立恵比寿中学) **#1: Kanon (奏音) **#2: Mizuki (瑞季) **#3: Narumi Uno (宇野愛海) **#4: Reina Miyazaki (宮﨑れいな) **#5: Rika Mayama (真山りか) **#6: Natsu Anno (杏野なつ) **#7: Ayaka Yasumoto (安本彩花) *momonaki (モモナキ) **Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子) **Nana Tanikawa (谷川菜奈) **Hinaki Yano (矢野妃菜喜) *Hito☆Rikko (ひと☆りっこ) **Miyuu Wagawa (和川未優) **Natsuo (夏緒) **Hinaki Yano (矢野妃菜喜) *Maboroshi♥Strawberry (幻♥ストロベリー) **Airi Mitsuki (満月あいり) **Miori Takimoto (瀧本美織) **Arisa Kuwata (桑田ありさ) Release and Broadcast Information DVD *Release Date: March 22, 2010 *Oricon: Never charted *Certification: None TV Broadcast *Unknown or Nonexistant Trivia *The concert venue is next to Yoyogi Park. *The bonus features are nearly twice as long as the actual concert. References External Links *Fan Site Entry *Venue Information Navigation Category:3Bjunior Concerts